The laughter of his daugther
by Huh You said what
Summary: "Mike? Mike Ross?" a woman yells, as she sees the pale man on the bed. "Ma'am?" a nurses asks, stopping the bed. "Do you know him?" The woman walks closer, her hands shaking. She nods her head. * Mike Ross was an associate at a law firm. Now he is in the hospital as a John Doe, fighting for his life. * Completed. App. 5.549 words


AN; I have published this on Wattpad too, under Just_No_name

English is not my first laungage, so if any mistakes, please point them out, so I can fix it or keep your mouth shut. I am not a native speaker.

I do not own Suits or any character related to the show.

"Mike? Mike Ross!?" a woman yells, as she sees the pale man on the bed.

"Ma'am?" a nurses asks, stopping the bed. "Do you know him?"

The woman walks closer, her hands shaking. She nods her head.

Mike Ross was an associate at a law firm. Now he is in the hospital as a John Doe, fighting for his life. 

Chapter 1:

Mike stretches. He hears the satisfying sounds of his bone cracking and popping in to place, before he stands up from his chair. His suit is hanging loosely around his thin frame. It is wrinkled and looks to be worn one too many days.  
Mike yawns as he looks at the clock. He can make it home quick to take a shower and shave. After spending 62 hours and 21 minutes in the firm, Mike is in need of a shower, a shave and a new suit. With Harvey out - who is still pissed at him for messing up - Mike slack a bit on his appearance. All he does is to sit inside the whole day in the file room and work him to death. Literary. Mike can't remember the last time he got a proper night of sleep and a decent meal. It is more than a week ago.  
Mike takes his messenger bag and swings it over his shoulder and makes his way over to the elevators. His reflection in the shining elevator doors makes Mike realise how shitty he looks. He just can't shake Harvey last words out of his mind. He can't forget that whole day.  
 _"Mike?" the older lawyer asked his associate.  
"Yeah?" the said associate answers, looking through his messenger bag to find an apple.  
"You got the files, right?"  
"Yeah," is the answer.  
Mike is roaming through his messenger bag to find an apple and does not notice the lack of files in his bag.  
"Sure? They are important for us. I swear, if you have forgotten them..." Harvey lets the threat hang in the air.  
Mike nods, still not hearing what Harvey is saying.  
Mike has had a weird headache the last couple of days. Until now he just have shrugged it off as to little sleep and to little food, but after a decent night of sleep and a filling meal, Mike isn't sure what it is anymore. Maybe he is becoming sick.  
The car comes a stop. Harvey gets out and looks up at the impressive building in front of him. Mike, with an apple in hand, get out and stand by his side.  
"For God sake, Mike! Throw that thing out before we enters does doors!"  
Mike rolls his eyes, take a big bite of his apple and chew it loudly just to annoy the older lawyer.  
"Why did I even hire you?" Harvey asks, as he let out a defeated sigh. Never that he will admit it, mind you.  
"Because I am lovable," Mike answers, taking another bite of his apple.  
"Well, I don't care. Take the last bite and throw it out, before we get inside. We can't have you eating at a clients firm."  
Mike nods, as has he takes a rather big bite of the apple, before he throws it out. Harvey gives him a approving look.  
"Good boy," he mutters, a slight sarcastic tone is heard.  
Mike rolls his eyes, as they make their way inside._

 _The meeting have been going good. Mike had the files Harvey needed, gave him them at the right time and spoke only when the client needed some reassurance. Harvey wasn't that type to give it and mean it, so he let Mike do that for him._  
 _"Mike? The files," Harvey said, glancing over at Mike._  
 _"Which files?" Mike mutters, sticking his hand down in his messenger bag._  
 _"You know, the files," Harvey says, smiling tightly at the client. "The files he needs to sign, before we can go."_

 _Mike shakes his head, but it is barely visible.  
"You didn't say anything about that," Mike whispers, taking his hand up from his messenger bag again. It is void of any type of form of papers.  
"Dammit, Mike! I asked if you had the files," Harvey grits out, before looking at the client in front of him. "I am sorry Mr. Ukuela, but I think we must continue this and sign this deal a later date. What about you come to my office tomorrow afternoon and we enjoy a scotch over the deal?"  
The client nods his head. "I think I can get that to work, Mr. Specter."  
"I am glad to hear."  
There wasn't done much damage, but Harvey still chewed Mike out for forgetting the files, that Mike couldn't remember being asked to bring.  
Mike wasn't in good grades by Harvey the next couple of hours. When asked to go to a client with the older lawyer, Mike thought he was finally getting in the good grades again. How wrong he was.  
The client wasn't much of a big fan of Mike and especially when his phone rang, he felt both the client's and Harvey's angry eyes look at him. It didn't help, when Mike handed over the wrong files and when he had messed up the contract. Harvey was pissed and their client threatened to find another firm. Pissed was maybe an understatement. Harvey looked to be ready to kill Mike.  
"God dammit, Mike! What is wrong with you? First you forgot the files at Mr. Ukuela's meeting and now again!" Harvey yelled, as they got outside. "And your phone? Who the fuck calls you now? And why aren't it on silent?"  
Mike, unable to do say anything, stands still and takes everything coming his way.  
"You are lucky I gave you a chance! You would be nothing without me! You would still be that pot smoking drop-out, rotting away! Even your parents couldn't stand you! You are nothing without me! I made you! I lifted you out of the ashes and gave you a chance for a better life, but you just continue to fuck it up! What is wrong with you?"  
Mike, close to tears, decides it is best for him to stay quite.  
"I am so fucking tired of you, Mike! I can't stand looking at you right now. You may go back to the firm. If you fuck up again, I am going to fire you. Just, stay away from me."  
With that, Harvey makes his way inside the awaiting car, leaving Mike on the other side of New York City all alone.  
_It has been more of a week since. Harvey hasn't spoken to him yet. The words spoken that afternoon still linger in the back of Mike's mind, forcing himself to work as hard and much as possible.  
Mike shakes his head as he leaves the elevator. He tries to shake the memory out of his mind, but he can't.  
Mike gets on his bike and slowly starts to make his way home. He is tired, hungry and smelly. He needs to have something to eat and then pass out on his bed for a few hours. Then, up and have a shower before leaving for work.  
Mike rubs his eye tiredly with one hand, just before he has to take a swing down a side street. Not many are up at this hour. Only a single car is seen. It drives fast. A little bit too fast for Mike's liking. It doesn't slow down. It nears Mike. Mike knows he can't stop it.  
Mike feels it rather than hearing it. But soon, he isn't feeling anything at all.

Mike hears some people around him. But he isn't sure. Everything hurts and then again not. He isn't sure if he is hurting because he knows he should be hurting or because he is can feel the pain. Everything is a blur for him.  
His head is pounding. He thinks. Everything is dark. He can't open his eyes. He can't move his arms or legs. He can't open his mouth to scream for help. He can't cry.  
He remembers Harvey's last words to him. A screw up. A failure. A pot head. However, Mike tries to ignore that. Yes, Harvey might have said it, but he remembers all their good times. Their relationship is still bad after the whole Jessica-thing, but it was slowly beginning to be normal again.  
Mike remembers the good times he had with Harvey. He wishes to remember the good times he has shared with the older man. Just in case he doesn't make it.  
He remembers Rachel and her smile. He remembers her bright mind and warm eyes. He remembers her waving dark brown hair. He remembers their time together. He remembers them.  
Mike slowly fades out. The pain disappears.

~The laughter of his daughter~

He sees a man lying on the ground. His head is pretty banged up and there is blood. Lots of blood. The old man with long greasy hair and a wild beard, nears the man on the ground. It is a young man. He is wearing a nice suit.  
The older man can't see if the man on the ground is breathing or not. A brown bag is lying on the other side of the street, a few feet behind the young man.  
The older man, to scared to do anything, sees a chance for quick money. He takes the bag. All of it. He doesn't check the guy on the ground for a pulse. He just leaves him there.

The doctor smile sadly at their John Doe. He looks to be a nice man. He was brought in with a fractured skull, internal bleeding, a swelling in the brain and cracked and broken bones.  
The doctor wipes the young man's forehead. He is warm. His fever is too high and nothing helps. The infection doesn't seem to go down.  
The young man was brought in four days ago. Some police officers found him lying on the street. They couldn't find anything to identify him with. Not a phone. Not a wallet. Nothing.  
The doctor smiles sadly at the young man, before he shakes his head. It is touch and go. If the fever doesn't break soon, he isn't sure the young man is going to make it. His one lung is collapsed and not working properly. John Doe is in a bad shape. He is on a ventilator. How much more he can take, the doctor isn't sure off.

Harvey greets Donna with a smile, as he arrives at the office. It has been a week since he left. He hasn't heard from Mike since that day they parted. Almost two weeks ago. He regrets his words. He wishes to see the pup again. To work with him and to praise him for his good work. Everyone has their bad days. Including Harvey, but he just won't admit it. Mike is a good kid in the bottom. Harvey knows that.  
"Donna?" Harvey asks through the intercom.  
"Yes?" she counter asks.  
"Can you get the pup in here?"  
"Mike?"  
"Yes Donna. He is the only one we call for a pup, right?"  
"I haven't seen Mike in a few days."  
"You haven't?"  
"No. Maybe he is sick."  
Harvey nods.  
He leans back in his chair. It has been almost two weeks since he last spoke with the pup. Harvey won't admit it out loud, but he misses Mike. He misses to work together with him.  
Harvey leans back in his chair, sighing softly. It is Saturday after all. Maybe Louis has been working the kid to hard, so he takes a much needed weekend.  
With that final though, Harvey begins to work, satisfied with the files Mike had laid on his desk.

The doctor shakes his head sadly. There isn't any progress in the kid's condition. He wonders why no one has called. Does no one miss this kid? Is he just alone? If he is, the doctor don't find he surprising that the kid won't wake up.  
The doctor looks the kid's vitals over. They are looking worse than they did yesterday. And the day before that. The kid is only getting worse.  
The doctor feels sorry for the kid not having someone here, as he is about to die. No one deserves it. He is just a young man. Maybe a family out there? The doctor doesn't know.  
The doctor prepares the kid for surgery. The fourth on ten days.

"Donna?" Harvey asks, as he meet up on work.  
"No, I still haven't seen the kid," she answers, looking at her computer.  
"What about Rachel?" Harvey asks.  
"I can get her here, if you wish?"  
Harvey nods.  
Harvey goes in and sits down in his chair. He is suddenly feeling exhausted and tired, even though he had a decent night of sleep.  
He opens his eyes, as he hears a knock on his door. It is Rachel. He mentions for her to come in.  
"You wished to see me?" she asks.  
"Yeah, I do," Harvey says, standing up from his office chair. He mentions for Rachel to take a seat on the couch. "Have you seen or spoken with Mike recently?"  
Rachel shakes her head. "No, sorry. We had a fight before I left for vacation. I came back yesterday morning. Why?"  
"He hasn't texted you?"  
"No. I did find it weird, but I guessed I just needed to speak with him, as I came back here today."  
"Hmm," Harvey mutters. "Thank you, Rachel. You are excused."  
Rachel nods, before she gets up to leave. At the door, she stops and looks over at Harvey.  
"I really hope he is okay," she whispers. She places a hand on her stomach. "I miss him, Harvey." She leaves, tears falling down her cheeks.  
Harvey nods. He feels the same way. He just doesn't want to admit it.

The doctor hears an alarm going off. It is their John Doe. They still don't have his identity. The police haven't found anything about him yet.  
The doctor hurries to the kid's room. The kidney is failing and there is a slight swelling in the kid's brain. Some internal bleeding too. His other lung has collapsed.  
"Wheel him out!" the doctor yells. "Prepare emergency surgery!"  
A team of nurses and doctors is at the kid's side. They wheel him out. The hallway is a bit to crowed for the doctor's liking.  
"Mike? Mike Ross!?" a woman yells, as she sees the pale man on the bed.  
"Ma'am?" a nurses asks, stopping the bed. "Do you know him?"  
The woman walks closer, her hands shaking. She nods her head.  
"Wheel him down to room 3!" the doctor yells to the nurses, as he takes a hold of the shaking woman.  
"What happened?" the woman asks, her eyes filled with tears.  
"Ma'am, are you sure you know this man?" the doctor asks the lady.  
She nods. "I am sure."  
"From where? And what is his name?"  
"He is my lawyer. Or, was my lawyer." Her voice is shaking and trembling. "He won my case."  
"What is your name, ma'am?"  
"Nancy," she answers.  
She can't shake the image of Mike out of her head. Him, laying there so still and sickly pale.  
"Nancy, will you please fill out a form for the nurse, so we can get a hold of any family members?"  
Nancy nods her head.  
The doctor calls over a nurse, before he disappears down the hall, towards Mike's room. The kid finally has an identity.  
"Nancy? Will you please follow me?" a nurse asks and grabs Nancy's arm carefully.  
Nancy nods.  
She is showed to an office. A nurse hands her some paper.  
"Will you please fill this out?" the nurse asks gently, giving Nancy some papers and a pen.  
"What is it?" Nancy asks, looking down at the papers.  
Her eyes are filled with tears. She didn't know the boy that well, but since he won her case, they have met up a few times for a cup of coffee. It is only a few months since they last saw each other. It feels to be ages now.  
"Just some papers. Just fill out his name and people we can contact," the nurse tells her, smiling softly.  
Nancy nods her head.  
Nancy begins with the most basic. His name she knows. His birthday she isn't sure off and she knows he doesn't have any living relative. She can't remember the name of Mike's supervisor. Everything seems to be gone about the kid. She remembers his work place. Pearson Hardman or is it Pearson Darby? She can't remember. She writes both down just to be sure.  
She hands the nurse the papers. Only a few spaces have been filled, but it is better than before.  
"I am sorry, but I don't know more," Nancy tells the nurse, as she hands her the papers.  
"It is alright," the nurse says, smiling at Nancy. "Why did you write two workplaces?"  
"I can't remember if it is still Pearson Hardman or if it is Pearson Darby. It is a big law firm," Nancy answers.  
The nurse nods her head.  
"Thank you. You are welcome to leave, if you wish. If you don't have to attend more here at the hospital?"  
Nancy nods her head. She needs to get out and get some fresh air.

~The laughter of his daughter~

Jessica is sitting in her office, looking some papers over. She is slowly getting irritated at Harvey. He is pissed at her, because he can't find his associate. Jessica haven't seen the said associate for a long time and had figured at Harvey had given the kid some time off, while he was away.  
Jessica sighs as her phones ring. She doesn't answer it. She doesn't feel like dealing with people.  
She sits in silence for a few minutes, before her phone rings again. She sighs. She ignores it again.  
Jessica sits in the silence of her office for a few more hours. Her phone hasn't ringed. If it is important people will know to call her cell phone.  
Her cell phone rings again and she decides to answer it. It must be important then.  
"Jessica Pearson," she says, as she pick up the phone.  
"Hallo. Am I speaking with the law firm Pearson Darby?"  
Jessica sighs. "Yes, you are. With whom am I speaking with?"  
"You are speaking with Doctor James Green. I am calling from Bronx-Lebanon Hospital Centre," the voice on the other end answers.  
Jessica sits up straight.  
"What may I help you with?" she asks.  
"Do you have a man called Mike Ross working for you? Dark blond hair? Thin?"  
"Yes," Jessica answers, a heavy feeling in her stomach setting in. "Why are you asking?"  
"Mike Ross have been in a tragic car accident and have been admitted for almost two weeks here as a John Doe. A woman identified him earlier this day."  
Jessica is silent. No wonder the kid haven't shown up.  
"Ma'am? Are you still with me?"  
"Yes, sorry."  
"It is alright. Will you please come down at the hospital as soon as possible?"  
"Yes, I will. I will be there as soon as possible."  
"Thank you. And sorry," the doctor says, before he hangs on.  
Jessica sits frozen in her seat, the phone still in her hands. She shakes her head. She must tell Donna and Harvey. Rachel too, maybe?  
She slowly makes her way to Harvey's office. Donna is sitting at her cubicle.  
"Donna?" she asks carefully, trying to keep her voice steady.  
She gains the attention of the red-head.  
"What may I help you with?"  
"Will you please follow me?"  
The red-head stands up from her chair. She gives her boss a wary look.  
Jessica mentions for Donna to follow her in to Harvey's office. The said man looks up at the two women.  
"What?" he asks.  
"I have some bad news," Jessica tells him.

~The laughter of his daugther~

Harvey is shocked. His associate has been lying at the hospital as a John Doe, after a terrible accident. No wonder the kid isn't answering his phone.  
Donna is shaking. Harvey is trembling. He hides his emotions. Donna embraces hers.  
"When did it happen?" Harvey asks Jessica.  
"Almost two weeks ago," she answers. "But not now. Let us go to the hospital and visit Mike. He needs us there."  
Harvey and Donna nods.  
The three off them makes their way to the elevators. Jessica's car is waiting for them outside.  
The trip to the hospital is silent. Donna lets the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Harvey's face is a stoic expression and Jessica tries - and fails - to keep her face and demeanour calm. The ride seems to take too long. The driver is driving as fast as he can, but with the busy streets of New York, it is not easy to get anywhere fast.  
Finally they are outside the hospital. Harvey and Donna are the first ones to leave the car. Jessica follows behind, but slower.  
"Mike Ross?" Harvey asks, as he meets a nurse.  
"And you are?" she asks.  
"Family," Harvey lies.  
The nurse gives Harvey a once over, but nods.  
"I will page you one of the attending nurses. Alright?"  
Harvey nods.  
A few minutes later, the trio is met with a male nurse. He looks at them sorrowful. They know it is bad news.  
"Mike Ross?" he asks.  
"Yes," the trio answer in unison.  
The nurse nods and mentions for them to follow him.  
They leave the ground floor. Harvey doesn't pay any attention to where they are going. He just follows. All he can think about is his associate.  
"Follow me in here," the nurse says, gesturing to an office. "The doctor will be here shortly."  
"Can't we see him?" Harvey asks. "Can't we see Mike?"  
The nurse shakes his head. "No, sorry."  
Harvey sighs defeated, before he slumps down in a chair, while he waits for the doctor. Jessica and Donna also take a seat on either side of Harvey.  
They sit quietly for a few minutes. The few minutes becomes half an hour. Harvey is ready to kill the next doctor or nurse that tells him to wait patiently. Almost an hour has gone.  
The door opens. Finally.  
"Jessica Pearson?" the doctor asks, looking at the two women.  
Jessica stands and offers her hand for a handshake. "That is me."  
"Doctor James Green," the doctor says, introducing himself to the others.  
"Harvey Specter," Harvey says, also offering his hand. He can be friendly.  
"Donna Paulson. Where is Mike?" she asks, going straight to the point.  
The doctor looks down and fiddles with his paper.  
"I am sorry it took so long to get here. We had him in a emergency surgery," the doctor tells them.  
"And?" Harvey asks.  
"You shall know, that Mike Ross fought. He fought real hard. The damage was so serve, that we lost him on the table. I am sorry."  
Harvey feels himself start shaking. Donna cries. Jessica feels her eyes moisten.  
"He is dead?" Harvey asks, just to be sure.  
"I am sorry, but yes," the doctor replies. "He had an infection and a fever wouldn't go down. His kidney gave out earlier this day, along with his second lung which collapsed. There was some internal bleeding and some swelling in his brain. We couldn't do anymore. His heart stopped twice on the table today and we were able to get him back, but here, the third time, we couldn't. I am sorry for your loss."  
Harvey bangs the wall with his first. Donna is openly sobbing. Jessica doesn't prevent the tears from falling down her cheeks.  
"I can show you Mike, if you wish?" the doctor asks carefully.  
Harvey nods.  
"Yeah, I would like that."  
The doctor nods and shows them down to a room Mike has been placed in. He is thin, white as the sterile sheets tucked around him and a blue tinge is around the kid's lips. His eyes are sunken. He is a bit yellow and greyish too, Harvey notes.  
Harvey almost let out a gasp, as he feels his associate's cold hand. Or is it former associate? Harvey doesn't know. He doesn't care. Mike is dead. Mike died alone. Mike spent his last living days hooked up on a hospital, without anybody around him. Harvey's last words were he was a failure.  
Harvey feels sick to his stomach and hurries out to the bathroom. Jessica and Donna pretend they don't know what there is happening with him.  
Jessica leaves to find the doctor. She needs to fill out the formal papers. He was a lawyer - a fake one - at her firm and as the managing partner, she will give him a proper goodbye. He was a fake lawyer, but a good one.  
Donna is left alone with Mike. She gives his forehead a soft kiss. She almost freezes her lips, as cold as he is. A few of her tears fall down on Mike's face. She stands up and grabs his cold and still hand. He is death. Donna can't seem to get over it. Mike Ross, their beloved puppy, is dead. Died alone in a hospital with no one around him.  
Donna realise Rachel doesn't know Mike is dead. How will she be able to tell the young woman, that Mike is dead? That she will never be able to see his smile or his blue eyes again?  
Donna sobs, before leaving Mike alone in the cold hospital room.

~The laugther of his daugther~

Harvey is shaken. He hasn't been to work the last few days. He had Donna cancelling all his meetings. He showed up at the firm once; to break the news together with Jessica, that Mike was dead. Died in a horrible accident.  
The police still didn't know who the driver of the car was. Harvey is pretty sure, that if he ever lay his eyes on that man, he will beat him half to death in an instant.  
"Harvey?" Donna calls through the cold apartment.  
Harvey doesn't answer. He takes a big gulp of his scotch.  
"Harvey?" Donna calls again.  
Harvey sees the red-head nearing him. She is wearing a knee long black dress with long sleeves and a high neckline.  
"Donna?" he asks.  
"Harvey!" she scolds. "The funeral is today!"  
Harvey must have forgotten. He has been drinking his sorrows away.  
"I don't deserve to be there," he answers, looking down at his hands.  
"Why not?" Donna asks, as she finds some water to the lawyer.  
"Because, I am guilty," Harvey answers.  
"You didn't drive that damned car, Harvey," Donna says, as she hands Harvey some aspirin and a glass of water. "Get your shit together, Harvey! Mike is dead! We can't change the fact, even though we wants to! Get your act together! Mike wouldn't want to see you here, sulking around! He still wants you to be your normal cocky self and close a lot of cases!"  
Harvey shakes his head. "Donna! The last thing I told him, was that he was a failure! A freaking failure!"  
Donna narrows her eyes and looks at Harvey. "Yeah, that was some shit to say to him, but Mike is a smart kid. He nearly worked himself to death because of you, because he looked up to you. It was a mistake to call him that, but shit happens! Alright? Get up, take a shower and shave! You need to be presentable for his funereal! He was a good kid, Harvey and he wouldn't want you to sit here and do nothing! Get up!"  
Donna knows she is harsh, but that is how it is. She can't do anything about it. Harvey needs to get his act together.  
Donna helps Harvey up and pushes him to the bathroom. She finds him a towel and turn on the water.  
"You may not leave, before you are shaved and showered," she tells him.  
Harvey nods.  
Donna leaves Harvey in the bathroom and is satisfied, when she hears the water change its rhythm. Harvey is in the shower. She finds him a suit. A black one. Black trousers, black jacket, black tie, black waist and a slightly lighter black dress shirt. She lays it on the bed, before she makes her way to the kitchen; to find something for Harvey to eat, before they leave.  
Donna sighs as she looks on the clock on the wall. They still have an hour before they have to leave.  
Donna is satisfied to see Harvey clean shaven and newly showered, as he exits the bathroom half an hour later. Donna hands him a plate with some bread.  
"Eat up and then change to your suit. It is on the bed."  
Harvey nods.

Harvey holds a short speech at the funeral. Jessica and Rachel do too. Jessica on the firms behalf and Rachel as former girlfriend of the young man.  
Harvey is sick, as soon as he gets home. He barely makes it to the bathroom, before he throws up. He rest on the bathroom floor, not wanting to move again. He knows he should. He knows he should get up and get something to eat, but he can't. He can't get the fact out of his head that Mike is gone. Forever. He can't get it out of his head, that he called Mike a failure as the last thing.  
Harvey shakes his head and slowly rises from the bathroom floor. He makes his way over to his liquid and is about to pour a glass of scotch, as he stops.  
Donna is right. Mike wouldn't want Harvey to waste away. He needs to get his shit together and kick ass. For Mike. He needs to continue to live. For Mike. For Mike's unborn child. To be an uncle and to help Rachel raise the child and give her support.  
Harvey throws out his alcohol, before he change his clothes. He is going for a run.

~The laugther of his daugther~

Epilogue:

Nearly two year have passed, since Mike Ross passed away. Many things have stayed the same, but a lot of things have changed too.  
Rachel passed the bar and is now studying law at Stanford. She still works part time at Pearson Specter. She is a single mother to a beautiful girl, named Michaela Ross Zane. The girl has the same bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair as her father. When she laughs or smile, Rachel sees some of Mike in their girl too. She wanted Mike to see their daughter. A bright and smart girl. Maybe as smart as her father. She remembers him with a sad smile every day. The picture on her desk of her and Mike together is what there keeps her drive for law and for life ongoing. She must continue for Mike.  
Harvey Specter was named name partner the following year of Mike's death. He took more pro bono cases than other partners and refused to have an associate under his wing again. He hadn't touched alcohol since the week following Mike's death. He is instead father figure for Mike's daughter and enjoys spending time with her. He started a trust fund for Michaela, when she was born. He knows that both Louis Litt and Jessica Pearson contribute to it every year, besides himself and Donna.  
A picture of Mike is standing on his desk, so he can always remember why he fights for his clients. He works in Mike's memory, honouring the man in every way possible; as looking out for the said man's daughter and girlfriend.  
Harvey pays half of Rachel education. He plans on taking her under his wing, when she finish. It is an unsaid agreement between the two of them.  
Donna is still the same. She is fierce and scary. She has a picture of Mike on her desk and smiles sadly, as her gaze lands on the picture. She is often seen with Michaela on the lap, if Rachel is at the firm. She referrers herself as Aunt Donna to the little girl. Rachel is more than happy with the help.  
Donna is also helping Harvey coping. Even though it is nearly two years, Donna is sometimes woken up by Harvey banging on her door in the middle of the night. They spend the night holding each other, crying silently.  
For Jessica, everything is almost as the same. When Mike died, she started a foundation in his memory. It is an unsaid rule that clients contribute with a certain amount of money every year.  
Sometimes, Jessica admits, she is happy that Mike doesn't work for her any longer and is a threat for the firm. That is, until she opens the file with all the clients Mike won over in his time and how many cases he won and how he helped people get on their feet again. He was a man with feelings and that was rare in the though world of law, but Jessica learned to respect it. Especially when she saw all the clients Mike had helped, who showed up at his funeral.  
Louis missed the associate with the freak brain. He missed Mike Ross and his perspective on the matters at hand. He missed the sharp brain Mike had and he missed the cunning man.  
Mike Ross was an associate at Pearson Hardman, since Pearson Darby and now Pearson Specter. Mike Ross was a man, who touched many lives and often changed them for the better. Mike Ross will always be remembered; in the pictures, in the results and in the laughter of his daughter.


End file.
